


Shipping with music

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will go down with these ships, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond, Steven is a diamond, music tributes, shipping characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Matching my favorite ships with musicFeel free to add advice





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Lars x emerald (something tells me things will get interesting between these two)  
In this together   
Should I've seen this coming  
Should I've known this  
Shouldn't have let it happen  
My mistake alright  
Stuck again  
Doing nothing (Doing nothing)  
Too alike yet far apart  
What felt so good once is breaking me  
And tearing us apart again

(chorus)  
Don't you see?  
We're in this together  
You and me  
One on one forever (X2)

I know it's self-inflicted  
We're way too desperate  
Way too addicted  
But I can't help the way I feel  
I know it's time to be strong  
Now when all hope is gone  
And when what felt so good once  
Is breaking me  
And tearing us apart again

(chorus) (x2)  
And in your troubled eyes I see  
Someone who carried me somehow  
Like footprints in the sand  
You've been behind me all along  
We got it wrong from the start  
Now it's you and me  
Let's hit it on  
Don't you see?  
It's you and me against the world  
We're in this together  
One on one forever

APOPTYGMA BERZERK

 

2\. Ruby x sapphire (better love story than twilight xD )

Accidentally in love by counting crows   
So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)   
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)   
Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
Come on, come on   
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on   
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on   
'Cause everybody's after love  
So I said I'm a snowball running   
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love   
Melting under blue skies   
Belting out sunlight   
Shimmering love  
Well baby I surrender   
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it   
But there's no escaping your love  
These lines of lightning   
Mean we're never alone,   
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, come on  
Move a little closer   
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on   
Settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on   
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on   
We were once upon a time in love  
We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love,   
I'm in love, I'm in love,   
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally   
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on   
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on   
Just get yourself inside her  
Love I'm in love.

3\. Pink diamond/rose Quartz x Greg Universe (adorableness)  
A thousand years Christina perri 

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.


	2. More shipping with music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally enjoyed this , I hope you did too

4\. Lapidot (soulmates for life)  
The promise by when in Rome 

If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger  
You know in the end, I'll always be there  
But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger  
Take a look all around, and I'll be there  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise, I promise you I will  
When your day is through, and so is your temper  
You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there  
Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended  
These words just come out, with no cross to bear  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise, I promise you  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you I will  
I gotta tell you, need to tell you, got to tell you, I've got to tell you  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise, I promise you  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you I will  
I will  
I will.

 

5\. Steven and Connie (of course they will end up together)

Keep holding on , Avril Lavigne

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through   
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through.

6\. Pearl x mystery girl shena (pearl deserves happiness)

I kissed a girl , Katy perry   
This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it.


	3. Shipping notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My opinion on my favorite ships 
> 
> What are yours?

Lars x emerald,  
okay I know there it’s much to them but they are amusing together , lars of the stars episode, Lars tells her she does have a heart... so did that mean something when she was trying to act like a big and bad villian.  
even if they don’t get a romantic relationship please let them be forever space pals and have emerald join the team and go to earth with the off colors.  
But something has to between them like did something happen at the cosmic Jupile.... besides Lars stealing her ship , another thing Lars of the stars is now immortal that means that having a normal human relationship is not a option( my opinion) , Lars and Sadie are not destined to be together, they both really didn’t treat each other well like example Sadie setting Lars’s mouth on fire with fire salt all because he wanted a day off( who doesn’t want a day off), you never really see them acting lovely together like going on a date? But just simply playing video games and watching movies.  
Back to emerald, she’s 5000 years old maybe and Lars is over 18 maybe 21. 

Pink diamond/rose Quartz and Greg ,

So many questions and answers ,out of all the humans on earth pink diamond chooses Greg ,  
like know their relationship was odd at first like the way pink would talk to Greg none seriously in her own way and it does make me wonder if pink told Greg her secret identity as a diamond ( only pearl knew)  
And didn’t want Steven to know until he was ready.

Steven and Connie, because they are the perfect jam buds and literally have each other’s backs.  
Seriously when will these two hook up and confess their feelings.

Ruby and sapphire, 

yes I do believe they are better love story than twilight go right ahead and argue with me!  
These two need a wedding hopefully we will get a future episode they been together for 5700 years.

Pearl and shena the mystery girl,  
Pearl really needs someone to take her mind off of Rose/pink and who knows both sides can learn about each other.

Lapis lazuli and peridot,

Soulmates for life and best roommates.  
Peridot is literally a amazing friend and lapis is a wonderful friend when she’s not being a coward,   
please lapis come back from the moon and join everyone on earth.


End file.
